


Some Nights I Call It A Draw

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming Untouched, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel about self-love and gets a bit more out of it than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights I Call It A Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [The Merry Month Of Masturbation](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). Set during S5 while Cas is falling.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to separate himself from what he was doing. He was teaching, that was all. Since Cas had begun to fall, he'd needed Dean's help more and more, coming to him with problems that were so simple when one had always been human but that confused the fuck out of the Angel.

"Right, now take your hand...you right-handed?" Dean waited for Cas to stare blankly at him, of course, something so easy as knowing whether he was right or left handed was lost on Castiel. "Let's say you are. Take your hand and put in on..." Dean fumbled for a euphemism that wouldn't make him die of embarrassment but that Cas would understand. "On your..."

"Penis?" Castiel filled in helpfully, not helping at all.

"Yes." Dean swallowed, wishing the world would swallow him up instead. "Well, go on then."

He shouldn't look, he told himself as he watched Cas' hand wrap around his cock. But he was meant to be teaching him...he had to make sure he was doing it right.

"Not so tight," Dean said, holding himself back from reaching out and correcting him. "Gently. It's supposed to be...nice."

"Yes, so the video implied."

Dean sighed. He'd thought he'd gotten off easily by sitting Cas down in front of some porn and leaving him to it. Any other dude and that would have been the end of it but no, Cas just came back to him with even more questions. Until he'd given in and promised to take him through it himself.

"Is this preferable?" Castiel asked and Dean glanced down again, nodding when he saw Cas' fingers had a looser grip on his dick, just right. 

"That's fine," Dean finally said, remembering himself. "Now..." Dean made a gesture, as if to say _go ahead_ but Castiel didn't move. 

"Now what?" Cas prompted him.

"Now you...move your hand," Dean drew in a breath. Trying to get an Angel to wank was just about as frustrating as needing one himself, both combined was surely going to kill him before the night was out.

"In which direction?" 

"Oh, for God's sake, Cas," Dean said, breaking and leaning across the space between them. He put his hand over Cas', careful that he was only touching his hand and ready to pull it back should there be any hint he was doing the wrong thing. "Like this."

Dean moved Cas' hand for him, setting a slow pace, meaning for it to be an example. When he withdrew his hand, trusting that Cas had the idea after a few strokes, he wasn't stopped. He was however mildly disappointed. He shook his head, trying to rid it of thoughts like that. It wasn't _personal_ , he was just helping a friend out. 

He watched, trying his best not to and when that failed, trying his best to be subtle about it. He could feel his cock pressing hard against his jeans, begging for the same treatment as Cas was giving his. He wasn't an expert in situations like these but he was sure that he couldn't just whip his own out and join in. He shifted and crossed his legs, pressing one down on the other, trying to stifle his erection.

"What do I do now?" Cas asked out of nowhere, making Dean jump.

"What?" Dean asked, dragging his eyes back up to Cas' face.

"Nothing seems to be happening, am I doing something wrong?" Castiel asked, his eyes slightly wider than they would be usually, his breath a little hitched but nothing like what it should be.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, just as much curious as he was trying to help.

"Nothing. This?" Castiel shook his head, confused.

"Sometimes it helps if you think about something, something that...turns you on."

"Like what?" Cas asked, still looking at him with those slightly wide eyes. Nobody else would notice the small sign of vulnerability but Dean did and it was doing nothing for his strength of will.

"I don't know. Have you never seen someone and thought _I'd like some of that_? What about Meg, she seemed up for it?" Dean wanted to get up, unable to sit on the motel bed any longer. He wanted to get out of Cas' eye line, just for a moment so that he could rein himself in but he couldn't take his eyes off of Cas' face, his eyes.

"But she's a demon, a blasphemy, an abhorrence to nature itself," Castiel said, making each word sound way too enticing, filthy even. Dean bit his lip, his hand itching to touch someone, himself, Cas, he didn't care anymore.

"Then go the other way then. Snow White, saints, Angels on fluffy clouds playing harps. Whatever floats your boat," Dean shifted again, uncrossing his legs and pushing the heel of his hand into his crotch, trying to relieve the pressure as best he could without giving in. Thankfully Cas didn't notice, whatever he was thinking about seemed to be working, his hand had speeding up without Dean's instruction and his eyes fixed on Dean's.

Dean could feel his skin flush. Somehow this was more intimate, more sexual than if he'd been touching himself as well. He was trapped in Cas' eyes, unable to tear himself away from them as they fluttered open and closed, determination keeping them open as best as Cas could. Dean dug his nails into his palms to keep his hands from doing anything else. At that moment Castiel could have asked anything of him and he would have done it, he would have bent over the bed and taken his cock willingly if only he asked. But damn it, he'd thought he could handle it.

Castiel moaned and Dean bit his bottom lip, holding back any sound his mouth was thinking of making. He could feel heat creeping in his belly, pulling him tight. He bit down a bit harder, determined not to come in his pants like a teenager. But Cas was coming, calling out something that sounded to his hopeful ears like his name and he couldn't stop himself, his fists clinging onto the sheets as he tried to keep himself still and quiet, giving hardly any outward sign of the pleasure that was being ripped from him by his body, almost against his will.

He could just about see Castiel still though the haze, see the come flow from him onto his black pants, see the last bit of tension leave him as he fell back onto the bed. 

Dean held himself rigid, determined not to give any sign of what had happened even though he was sure the falling Angel still enough juice in him to smell sex a mile off. 

"What did you think of?" Dean asked, allowing himself to cross that boundary if no other. 

"Holding you tight. Stealing you from hell,” Castiel answered, Dean could almost hear the lopsided smile on his lips. He smiled to himself, giving up all pretence and letting himself fall backwards.


End file.
